TMM Ala Mode Remix
by Angelheart17
Summary: Berry meets the mysterious Dark Mew Rosemary after skipping school leaves both Berry and Tasuku confused. And are those... Two new Mew Mew's? Life's always fun here.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, Everyone! Welcome to Ala Mode Remix! I decided to write this because the first ala mode was a good idea writen badly. So, I decided to rewrite it.**

**Here's some background info for those who never read Ala mode. Ala mode was a sequel to TMM, with a new charater, Berry. However, the series was extremely rushed, lasting only 2 volumes when it should have lasted 5.**

**And now, without further ado, Here's TMM Ala Mode Remix! Enjoy!**

_A young girl walks through a forest. A beautiful forest. A forest bathed in a warm, yellowish-green light. A forest teeming with life. A forest untouched by humans._

_The girl can't be more than 13. She has long blond hair, dark eyes, and peachy skin. A smile crosses her face. This forest was so peaceful. Nothing could hurt her in this forest._

_Butterflies and bees go from flower to flower. There are so many lovely flowers that they shall no trouble finding food._

_Fish of all kinds swim in the river next to her. A lively river, flowing over rocks, cascading down waterfalls. Dragonflies are everywhere._

_She stopped to pick a berry off a bush next to her. A raspberry._

_Suddenly, she comes to a fork in the road. Standing in front of her is a cat and a rabbit._

"_You must be Berry." says the rabbit._

"_That's right. I'm Berry. Berry Kaziken."_

"_Well Berry," says the cat, "Do you know where these roads lead?"_

"_More forest?"_

_The rabbit chuckles."That's part of it. But what kind of forest?"_

"_I have no clue."_

"_Then I'll tell you." says the cat. "One road is an easy road. But this road leads to evil, destruction, and despair. The other road is a hard climb. But goodness, prosperity, and hope lay at the end. Which will you choose?"_

"_Which path leads to which road?"_

"_Listen to your heart to find the answer."_

_The rabbit and the cat run into the forest._

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

Beatrice turns off her alarm clock. Another boring day. Another day just like the one before it.

She ran to the kitchen to fix breakfast. Today was Friday, so it was eggs and bacon for the morning meal, just like last Friday and the Friday after. She would have her eggs scrambled, her father would have his boiled, and her aunt would have her eggs sunny side-up. Like they always had there eggs.

Beatrice glanced at the clock. 7:00 on the nose. Which meant her aunt was going to crash down the stairs any second...

"Whoa!" Thud!

Right on time. "Good Morning, Aunt Sora."

"Good Morning, Berry. I see your as busy as always."

Busy as always. As always was something that bothered Beatrice. It meant that things were always like this. It meant things would always stay like this. Although she never admit it, it was sayings like those that made her lose hope every morning.

At 7:30, after changing into her uniform, she was off to the train station. But first was a interruption...

"Good Morning, Berry!" yelled her friend as she was hugged from behind.

"Tasuku! What are you doing?"

"Hugging you!"

"Don't you usually come up to my room?"

"Yeah, but today I wanted to surprise you!"

Beatrice felt better. Tasuku always had a surprise for her. She was glad there was someone who didn't believe in monotony. And Tasuku was just that person.

"Oh, I have to go, or I'll miss the train!"

"We certainly wouldn't want that. Okay then, Beatrice, time to go! I'll see you after school!" yelled Tasuku as took off on his roller blades.

Beatrice smiled at her childhood friend, then went to train station.

After her long train ride, she came upon a limo. Out stepped her friend, Sakurako.

"Oh, Good Morning, Berry."

"Good Morning, Sakurako."

"Berry, Sakurako!"

The two girls turned. Coming up to them was their other friend, Kaoruko.

"Good morning, Kaoruko!" said Sakurako and Berry in unison.

"Good morning. I'm not late, am I?" asked Kaoruko.

"Nope. You're right on time." said Sakurako.

"Good."

The three girls left for school.

But unknown to them, they were being watched.

"Is she the one?"

"Yes. Berry Kaziken is definitely the next one."

"Are you certain?"

"Of course I'm certain. The moon never lies."

"What about the other two?"

"There are nothing but companions. They mean nothing to us."

"Give them to me! I could use some new toys!"

"Nobody is doing anything with them until we get Berry."

"Should we tell the crusaders?"

"No. We wait. We wait 'till destiny plays her part. Then we tell. But for now, let's just keep watching. Watching and waiting...

* * *

"Miss Kaziken, what is 9 squared?" 

"81, ma'am."

"Good. Now what is-"

_Bing! Bing! Bing! Bing!_

"Oh, there's the bell. See you all next week!"

Berry packed her bag and went to join her friends. Another boring week gone by. History, language, science, math... she's heard it all before. She was ready for adventure, ready for excitement, ready for fun.

"Hey, Berry!"

"Yeah, Kaoruko?"

"Sakurako and I are going to this adorable cafe we found! Would you like to join us?"

A cafe? Well, it wasn't what she had in mind, but it would do. "Sure, I'd love to come."

* * *

"Whaaaaa!? What do you mean it's closed!?" yelled the three. 

"Just great. And I was looking forward to a nice cake." said Sakurako.

"And we walked all this way, too!" said Kaoruko.

"All we walked was three blocks." Berry pointed out.

But they weren't listening. They were walking away.

"Fine. I'll find a way in without you. I probably missed the train already." Berry said to herself.

See walked around the building several times, tapped on the walls, and jiggled the door nob before she saw a window.

"Perfect."

She jumped quite a bit before she managed to catch the window. But she was a decent athlete, and after a lot of work, she was in.

"Ge' offa me..."

Berry looked down... and saw that she had landed on someone.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"

The man was blond, blue-eyed, a bit taller than average, probably in high school.

"Would you mind telling me why you were on top of me?" he asked.

"Well, you see..."

"I'm listening."

Then Berry found her voice. "MyfriendstoldmethatthiswasareallygreatcafeandwefounditwasclosedsotheywenthomebutbythenIhadmyheartsetonit andIdecidedtosneakinIdidn'tknowwhatIwasthinking andI'mreallyreallysorryforlandingonyouohpleasedon'treportmemydadwouldhaveaheartattack..."

And with that, she took off for the basement, ignoring his yells of "No, you can't go down there! That's for employees only!"

She kept running.

Then a bight light flashed. Berry suddenly found herself in a world of light and not much else. But soon it didn't matter, as a warm feeling enveloped her body. She placed her hand on her heart. The warm feeling was coming from her heart. Who knew she had such power in her own soul?

Then she something coming toward her. A rabbit.

"_Just like the one from my dream..." _Thought Berry.

_Meow._

Berry looked to the side. A cat.

"Are you two from my dream?" she asked.

They didn't answer, but they came closer.

Then the unexpected happened. Nothing could have prepared Berry for what was coming.

The cat and the rabbit merged together. Then they entered Berry.

Berry was back in the basement of the cafe. She felt dizzy... She felt her head.

And she was so surprised, she forgot she was dizzy.

On her head were what felt like ears. Rabbit ears.

Then she looked behind her. A tail.

"This isn't good. It was only in testing stage." said another man with brown hair in a ponytail.

What in the world was going on? Berry was no longer in her uniform, but a white dress with gloves and boots.

Then Berry passed out.

"This isn't good. She was never supposed to receive the genes. What is she doing here, anyway, Ryou?"

"She just came here, Keiichiro. This does prove one thing, though."

"What's that, Ryou?"

"Project: Double Mew is a total success."

**Alright! First chapter done! Did you like? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, everyone! Welcome to the second chapter!**

**Before we started, I would like to point a few things out.**

**One, for those of you who were confused last chapter, Beatrice is NOT Berry's American name. It's what I think her name should be. But I write like that and change it later. It's weird, it works for me.**

**Second, I will absolutely NOT be following the Original storyline. It will changed ALOT. The mysterious people from last chapter will play a big part.**

**And that's it. Enjoy the chapter! **

Berry woke up the following morning. The events of yesterday were a blur. All she remembered was the cat and the rabbit. Weird.

Why had she woken up anyway? It's not she had anything planned... Why now?

She was answered when her stomach gave a loud growl.

She went down to the kitchen. There she found her aunt.

"Good morning aunt Sora!"

"Good morning, Berry. You're up early. Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes, please."

"Good Morning, Berry!"

Berry jumped back in surprise.

Landing right in Tasuku's arms.

"Wow, Beatrice! You sure are jumpy today!" said Tasuku.

Beatrice leaped out of his arms. Tasuku tried to hug her again. Berry was moving away from him to avoid being hugged. Tasuku walked faster. Berry moved away faster in response.

When Berry's dad came down to breakfast, Berry and Tasuku were chasing each other around the table. Clumsy Aunt Sora was dancing around each of them in turn. It was all she could do to keep from spilling.

Then just as things were getting ready to calm down, the dam burst. Tasuku leaped forward. Berry jumped up.

The smoke cleared. Tasuku was lying on the floor; Berry was on top of Tasuku. Sora had managed to remain standing, but the plate she was carrying had disappeared.

Then they looked to Berry's father. Someway, somehow, he had gotten the morning meal all over him.

Everyone froze. They looked at each other, rather awkwardly.

"Uhh..." Berry said, "I guess I'll go change..."

Sora said, "I should probably get breakfast ready..."

"I'll go help Sora..." Tasuku started moving away.

"GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!!!"

After running around the house again, Berry went to go change, her father went to wash up, and Sora went to finish breakfast.

And finally, they were all sitting down to eat.

Berry looked at Tasuku.

Tasuku looked at Berry.

They both started snickering into their cornflakes.

"Will you two stop!?" shouted Berry's dad.

"Nope!"

"Probably not."

Berry's father was about to start chasing them around again, when the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" shouted Sora, picking up the phone.

"Hello, Kaziken residents." she paused. "Berry, It's for you!"

Sora handed the phone to Berry. "Hello?"

"_Hi, Berry! It's Kaoruko!"_

"Hi, Kaoruko. What's up?"

"_Oh, the usual. Hey, listen, Sakurako and I are going to the plaza. You wanna come?"_

"Sure!"

"_Angel Michael can come too."_

Berry sighed. Angel Michael was the nickname her friends came up with for Tasuku. It got really annoying.

"Hey, Tasuku! I'm heading to plaza with Sakurako and Kaoruko! Wanna come?"

"'Hat soun' geat!" said Tasuku with a mouth full of cornflakes.

"Come again?"

Tasuku swallowed, "That sound great!"

Berry smiled, and turned back to the phone. "We're both on board."

"_Fantastic! See you two at ten!"_

"So, what should we do first?" asked Beatrice. "Fine, you guys can do it."

"Yes!"

"Alright!"

"Let's go!"

Kaoruko, Sakurako, and Tasuku got in a triangle. Berry held up her fingers.

"Three... Two...One!"

Her three friends were all pointing in different directions.

It was one of the many rituals they made up. When faced with a question of which way to go, they did this. They got in a triangle with one person in the center. When the person got to one, they all pointed at where they wanted to go. If two people pointed at the same store, they went there. If two people pointed in the same direction, the middle person, the judge, chose a store between them.

And then their times like now, when they all pointed in a perfect triangle.

Kaoruko pointed at the bookstore.

Sakurako pointed to the clothes store.

And Tasuku pointed at the game store.

These were the harder times. The judge would decide which store to go to first. But not without a few insults. In a few seconds...

"Don't you have anything on your mind besides clothes?"

Strike one.

"What, you didn't point at sporting goods? You must be getting over your addiction."

Strike two.

"And you still have a ways to go, I see."

Three strikes. Time to intervene.

"Thanks to that, we're going to the clothes store first!"

Tasuku and Kaoruko looked outraged. Sakurako looked smug.

"And Sakurako won't buy anything!"

Sakurako no longer looked smug.

At the store...

Tasuku was sitting on the bench with Sakurako. He had gotten his stuff. As usual, he only got a sweater.

Kaoruko walked over to them. "What do you think?"

"No."

Sakurako gave her a thumb's down.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." said Berry.

Sakurako gave Berry a thumb's up.

"Is everybody ready to go?"

Sakurako smiled, "Soon as Kaoruko gets out of those horrible clothes."

"Okay, Okay, I get the point!" she ran into the dressing room.

And came back out. This time she was wearing a halter-top and a skirt.

"That's much better."

"Alright! Off we go!"

Then Berry bumped into someone.

"Ow! Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry!"

The girl she bumped into had short blond hair. She wore a single shoulder, lite blue tank top and shorts.

"Well, just be more careful next time. I wasn't really watching either."

"Okay! See you later!"

"Later!"

She went to rejoin her friends. Kaoruko was talking to a brunette girl around twelve.

"So you're a fashion designer?"

"That's right."

She certainly looked like a fashion designer. She had a yellow blouse that showed off her stomach, a pink skirt with a diagonal cut, and detached sleeves. The ribbon in her hair went all the way down to her waist.

Then she saw Berry. "Oh, Hi! I was talking to you friend because she was wearing one of the outfits I designed!"

"That's cool!"

"Thanks. Oh, darn. I need to go find my sister. See you!" She ran off.

Kaoruko turned to them. "Well, shall we go?"

The four headed to the game store.

Tasuku was off and running. "Naruto, here I come!"

Kaoruko and Sakurako went to look at GBA games.

Berry settled on wondering. Then she came upon a girl of seven who was playing Wii Sports. She was really good at it, too. She was about to beat the pants off her opponent.

Even her appearance was sporty. Her dark hair was set under a baseball cap. She was wearing a jersey from the same sport.

"There you are!"

The designer from before walked up to the girl.

"I knew I'd find you either here or in sporting goods."

"Aww... Darn it! And I was winning, too..."

"C'mon. Let's get home."

"Fine."

They left.

An odd feeling suddenly swept over Berry. She would see those girls again. The sporty girl, the fashion designer, and the girl she bumped into.

A loud call of 'Berry!' interrupted her thoughts. She hopped out of the way.

Tasuku crashed behind her.

"Cool, Berry! That was over two meters! A lot farther then last time!" Sakurako circled her.

"Really?"

"Yep! You must be getting really at that!"

"That's great!"

"Uh," said Kaoruko, "Shouldn't we be going?"

Tasuku looked at his watch, "Holy Shoot! We should be going, all right. Sorry, Kaoruko, but I don't think we time to stop at the bookstore."

Kaoruko replied with a glare.

"It's food time!!!"

Tasuku was doing something predictable.

With predictable results.

"Oww... Oh, Berry, must you always ignore me?"

Berry was trying to hide a smile.

And failing.

"You're a great actor, Tasuku, I'll give you that."

"No kidding."

"Agreed."

They had agreed to stop for lunch before heading home.

"Yum. I think I'll have some carrot juice."

Everyone stared at her.

"What?"

* * *

"Is it taking a while for her genes to kick in or what?"

"Relax. She's fine. Well, fine for now, anyway."

"It's probably because she the genes of two animals, not just one."

"Yes. Her cells and DNA need time to accept both animals."

"Will one of the animals be accepted before the other? Will it make any difference?"

"Indeed. Whichever one is accepted first will be the dominate of the two."

"Looks like the rabbit is already accepted."

"It does appear that way. I give it a day 'till she transforms."

"Better tell the crusade this. They'll want to start preparing."

Berry and company were done with lunch. Kaoruko, Sakurako, and Tasuku were walking off.

Berry paused to think. How she loved days with her friends.

_Whoosh! _The wind picked up suddenly.

Out of the corner of eye, she thought she saw flashes of black.

"Berry! What's taking so long?"

"Nothing!"

Berry wished that she believed what she said. At the least day was anything but boring.

**And that's a rap!**

**This chapter was mostly a focus on Berry and her family and friends and future charaters and plot.**

**Anyway, Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Beatrice's mother had a way to know if a day was going good or bad

Berry's mother had a way to know if a day was going good or bad.

"Remember, Berry. If you think a day is going your way, record it. If you don't think a day is going your way, record it, too. Write down something strange, or a joke your friend tells you. Do that, and you'll never forget it."

Berry thought about that on her way to school. She had done all except 'something strange.'

"Nah, couldn't happen today…"

"Look out!"

Berry looked behind her… and nothing was there. No one else appeared to have heard anything.

"Couldn't hurt to get out of the street."

Berry had just moved on to the sidewalk when a skateboarder came whizzing down the road. Several people screamed.

"Look out, I said!" a boy was having a slight problem stopping.

_That's weird. _She thought _Now, how did I know that was going to happen?_

"Hey! Berry!"

Berry looked again… Tasuku!

"Tasuku, you idiot!"

Berry tried to catch up, but Tasuku was just to fast.

"Jump off the board, doofus!"

"And ruin a good skateboard? No way!"

His pursuer sighed.

Then she got an idea.

"Tasuku! Steer left!"

"Okay, my princess- Ow!"

That went just as planned. Tasuku steered and turned to Berry. Doing both at the same time had caused him to ram into a tree.

Berry walked to the train now with pencil and paper in hand.

"Monday, 7:38 am. An idiot by the name of Tasuku lost control of his skateboard. What's odd is that I think I could hear him before he got there."

"Berry, you wound me! Why did make me run into a tree?"

"It was the fastest way to get you to stop. At least you didn't lose your stupid board."

"Fine, you win. Your prize is getting walked to the station by yours truly!"

"Oh, brother."

"C'mon, Berry! I'm not that bad, am I?"

"Fine. And as punishment for scaring all those people, you have to walk me home today!"

"Alright! You're the best!"

The intercom beeped. "Number 14 to Tokyo, boarding now."

"Looks like you better go! I can't let my princess be late for the school she worked so hard to get into."

"Yeah, you're probably right. We wouldn't want this adorable uniform to go to waste, would we?"

"Nope, wouldn't want that! Go now, the road to hell calls."

"It's a school."

"Same, difference."

"Last call for Number 14 to Tokyo."

"That's your cue! Later, Berry!"

"Bye, Tasuku!"

Berry ran to the train.

"Oooooooh, I'm sooo late! The train's gonna leave soon!"

Berry turned the corner fast. There was her train.

Even sliding the stair rail, Berry could see that it was way too close for comfort.

"Doors closing…"

"Shoot!"

Berry leaped to the door…

And to her absolute amazement, she was in the car.

The people around started chatting.

"Did you see that?"

"Did I? She practically flew!"

"That was at least ten feet!"

"Closer to fifteen."

"You're serious?"

"She must the star of her sport team."

Then Berry realized that she was hearing every word.

7:46 am: I jumped fifteen feet from to the train. To add to the oddness, I can hear everything the passengers are saying!

The day only got weirder from there.

In the schoolyard, it was almost time for the day to begin.

Berry could tell her classmates apart just from their voices.

"Hmm… I wonder where Berry is…"

"Sakurako!"

Beatrice ran over to her friend. When she got to Sakurako, she had crossed half the field.

"Wow, Berry. You heard me from all the way over there?"

At gym, the teacher was asking each of them to jump the bar.

No way I can jump over that…

She jumped… and lo and behold, she had surpassed the bar.

"Berry! Why didn't you tell us! The gymnastics group is desperate for a good leaper!"

"No way! The track team needs you more!"

"The Basketball club was creamed at our last game! Please!"

"Uh… Um… Uh… I'll have to think about It!"

Math class. It had always been Berry's worst subject, always making her jittery, but today she was downright jumpy.

"Miss Kaziken! Please pay attention!"

Easy for him to say. He wasn't thinking about lunch. A salad sounded great about now. Or snacks. Eating baby carrots while watching TV, wouldn't that be great? Or breakfast. An apple before heading off to school…

And it wasn't helping that she could hear every little sound in the room. Yumi coughed. Chihiro sneezed. Kaoruko was about to fall asleep. The janitor grumbled while sweeping the floor outside.

"Miss Kaziken, what's the solution of 6 times the product of py and-"

Ding Dong!

"Lunch time!" the girls all rushed out the door, Berry leading the pack.

Kaoruko and Sakurako were in the courtyard eating lunch.

"Isn't a nice day?" asked Sakurako.

"Yeah, a good break from the recent heat wave."

"You're having Pizza today? Instead of your usual yogurt?"

"Yep. It's good to have a change of diet once in while."

"Hi, guys! What's new?" asked Berry as she came over with her lunch.

"Koaruko's having Pizza."

"Really?"

"Sakurako, it's not that big of deal…"

Berry and Sakurako looked at each other.

"The doctor said you're getting too thin again, right?"

"What? How…?"

"We agree with your doctor." Sakurako stated.

Berry nodded. "You can't eat yogurt for every meal. You need something with carbs and protein. "

"Well, what do you sugest?"

"Eat something deep fried at least once a week."

"You can't really talk, Berry."

It was only then that Koaruko noticed her friend was carrying three salads.

"Whoa! What's with all the veggies?"

"I have a strange craving for salad toady."

Berry had a large salad with only veggies and drowning in ranch, a medium salad with some chicken, and a small fruit salad covered in chocolate sauce.

"I'll say."

"That's some craving."

Ding Dong!

"School's out! Aren't you happy, Berry?"

"I'm starting to agree with Tasuku: School is hell on earth."

"Lol. Me and Sakurako are going to the store. Wanna join us?"

"No thanks. I'm heading to the park to relax. See ya later."

"See you tomorrow, Berry."

Not too far away…

"It's almost time…"

"Just like before. When the animal genes are accepted to someone with the correct DNA, the body accepted the genes totally."

"Hello, everyone."

"Hello, Rose. Is everything ready?"

"Everything except the location of the attack. Where is she heading?"

"She said she's going to the park to relax."

"Not that much relaxing is going to happen."

Three of the shadows burst out laughing.

"Quiet! She'll hear you!"

"Yes, please shut up! Remember? She has the hearing of a rabbit."

"Speaking of rabbits… Hahaha… We'll just to wait and see…"

Berry sat down on the bench. This whole day had been a blur. Things were so mixed up.

Her hearing had gone from average to ultra superb overnight. She could hear Tasuku before she could see him, tell people apart just by listening, and catch even the slightest sounds with almost no problem. With this kind of hearing, she would hate to hear anyone scream.

Jumping really high had become easy, too. Hopping that bar was like nothing compared to her true jumping power.

Plus, she was having strange cravings for salad. The thing she wanted to do right now was to go eat a carrot cake. With some berries on the side… Ahhhhh, she was doing it again!

"Not to mention…" she said as she rolled up her sleeve, "This mark that suddenly appeared out of no where."

On her right shoulder was a mark, lighter then her skin. It looked like bunny ears with a tail between then.

"What's happening to me?"

A stick snapped.

Suddenly, Beatrice heard something. Her heart started beating faster. She leaped off the bench.

Crash!

"Something's coming…"

From the trees came a monster, with sharp claws and big fangs!

"What IS that thing!?"

It launched at Berry. She quickly hopped out of the way.

But it whirled around again.

"This isn't good!"

It swiped its claws.

Berry ducked…

"Are you okay?"

Beatrice was looking at a young man.

"Who the heck are you!?"

"A friend."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again! I hope you like this next chapter!**

**Kupi: Lady Angelheart warns you that this chapter will be somewhat talkative.**

**Angelheart: Ah! Kupi! When did you get here?**

**Kupi: Just now. Your sister said you might need a muse, considering you just got braces and all...**

**Angelheart: I'll go thank my sister. Meanwhile, the rest of you, enjoy this chapter!**

**Kupi: Lady owns nothing.**

A friend.

That's what he said.

Berry didn't know if that was true of not, but he was very handsome. Berry wanted to be friends with him…He was the living image of what she thought Tasuku would look like when he grew up… Wait, why was she thinking about this anyway?

"Berry. I need you to listen to me."

"I'm listening…"

"You probably won't believe this, but you can beat that thing."

"You're right. I don't believe it."

"You're not listening. You need to transform. You can win."

"How do I—Look out!"

The man quickly dodged the attack.

"You must believe." Said the mysterious man, "Take this. You're going to need it to beat that monster. I'm counting on you."

The monster whipped its tail around to strike. Berry nimbly leaped out of its way.

"Why do I keep doing that?" Yelled the girl as she sailed through the air and landed. In all the confusion, the man disappeared.

Berry looked at the pendant in her hand, "He told me to believe. But what do I believe in?"

The monster prepared to storm on her. Beatrice could jump out of the way again… but what if it didn't work? What would she do then?

_"Berry, remember. This is my most important lesson. Believe in yourself. No matter what, you must believe in yourself. Do that, because your heart will never fail you."_

"…Your heart will never fail you…"

The warm feeling from her heart came to her.

"Okay, mom."

The creature charged.

"I'll fight with my heart."

Berry jumped.

"Berry metamorphosis!"

In an instant, Berry could feel a strange feeling overcome her. It was like whatever she was becoming was there all along.

Her ears changed. She grew a tail.

So that wasn't a dream, after all. She really was a Mew Mew.

"_Oh." _She thought in the midst of all this, _"So that's what that mark meant."_

And there she was.

She wasn't just Berry.

She was Mew Berry.

"Why do you attack me? Do you assault on your own? Or did someone put you up to this?"

The beast only growled.

Mew Berry smiled, "Either way, we can't have you causing trouble, can we?"

She leaped off her post and entered battle. The creature roared.

_I hear it…_ _It's got a surprise…_

Mew Berry hopped just as a large set of jaws sank into the ground under her. Landing gracefully on its head, she turned around and prepared to strike its weak spot—the back of its skull.

"You attack defenseless girls? Then you have to be punished. For the sake of protecting hearts everywhere, I must give it all I got!"

Mew Berry needed a weapon. She couldn't beat it with her bare hands. And the words came.

"Berry Baton!"

A slender rod appeared out of the air. Mew Berry spun it around before she prepared to attack.

"Ribbon: LoveBerry Blast!"

The monster was gone in a burst of pale pink light.

Berry slowly came back to earth… both figuratively and literally.

"Whoa… Did… I…just do that?"

Berry took a good look at herself. It wasn't gloves she was wearing, but cuffs like her uniform. Her boots were familiar, too. They had a rounded toe and stopped at her ankle. The whole outfit looked and felt a lot like her school uniform. No wonder she felt so at home wearing this.

"That was excellent, Berry!"

Berry turned around. There was the man that gave the pendent.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? How do you know my name?"

"Oh boy… How are we gonna explain this, Keiichiro?"

Berry turned around sharply.

"Hey… You're the blond guy I landed on when I went to that café!"

"Uh-huh. The name's Ryou. And you are the product of our newest project. Congratulations."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?? I don't understand what you just said! I just know that I turned into a Mew Mew!"

The handsome known as Keiichiro spoke up. "Yes, that's what happened. You see, my dear, when you came to the café, you were injected with animal DNA much like the other mews were."

Berry quickly found the bench she was sitting at before. "Wait, slow down. Animal genes were planted in me? And this is how the other mews became mews?"

"Yes. They, too, were given animal genes."

"So what kind of DNA do I have?"

"You, my dear," said Keiichiro," are the very first mew to have two different kinds of genes in your DNA. The Amami Rabbit is your main animal. You may have noticed your body becoming rabbit-like."

"Would that be the reason for my hearing, jumping, and cravings?"

"Yep. The other mews all had similar happenings. All the way down to their own cravings." Said Keiichiro

"Your second animal is the Andean Mountain Cat. You won't get near as many sensory issues with cats but you do get a few of its good points. Like improved balance." Finished Ryou.

Berry stood up upon realizing something. "So all this happened because I randomly walked in on an experiment!?"

"Yep. Pretty much." Replied them both in unison.

Keiichiro smiled. "We were all very lucky that it was you. It's hard to find people matching one animal, let alone two."

"Even if one animal matched, if the other didn't, the transformation would have gone terribly wrong. Consider yourself lucky."

"Berry! Where are you?"

Berry's eyes widened when she realized who it was. "Oh, no! Tasuku!"

Another shock came when she noticed she was still in mew form. "What do I do? If Tasuku sees my like this…"

"Relax." Said Keiichiro. "All you have to do is concentrate on returning to normal and you will."

Suddenly, the ears and tail were gone. The outfit was replaced with her uniform. The rod was gone into thin air.

"See? You better get going now." Said Keiichiro.

Ryou had an opinion for this, too. "Yeah, you wouldn't want your boyfriend to think you're doing something unpure."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaatt!?"

"Oh, there you are! Berry!"

Said person turned around awkwardly, "Hi Tasuku! What are you doing here?"

"You weren't on the train. So… I came to pick you up! Aren't I nice?"

"Very nice… Wait, my train came in already? An hour went by?"

"Yep."

"Wow. The time went by fast… Uh, why were you waiting at the station, anyway?"

"You're pretty scatterbrained if you forget that. Remember this morning? My punishment for scaring everybody was walking you home."

Berry's eyes widened. How could she forget that?

"But! Back to the real point!" Tasuku yelled.

"What's the 'real point'?" Berry asked, fearing the answer, but smiling nonetheless.

"Since I'm such a good guy… How about a hug?" he didn't wait for a response.

Berry didn't wait either. "Nice try. Too bad it didn't work."

"Oh, you're such an ice queen!"

"I don't know about that. But I do make a pretty good snow cone!"

Tasuku laughed. "Hahahaha. Oh yeah! We should get to the station. If we hurry, we just might make the next train. Let's go, my princess!"

Berry grinned. "Lead on, my prince!"

**Angelheart: Sorry if that was short... but I felt like a moment like this needed a chapter all it's own. Oww...**

**Kupi: Braces bugging you?**

**Angelheart: You could say that, yes... I can't bite anything hard without my teeth biting back...**

**Kupi: Please reveiw. Send some light into Lady's dark times.**

**Angelheart: You sound just like my sister, the drama queen...**


	5. Chapter 5

It was right after lunch, in the middle of geography

It was right after lunch, in the middle of geography. Berry Kaziken, a.k.a. Mew Berry, was testing out her newfound hearing powers. She found that while her hearing was fantastic, it did have a limit.

Ranging her hearing over the classroom, she could a lot of sounds. But none of them were really that clear.

Then she tried focusing on one sound. Chihiro was writing something in her notebook. No, not writing. Drawing.

_This is awesome,_ thought the rabbit-girl, _Much cooler than whatever the teacher is talking about…_

Playing with her ears some more, Berry found she could hear the lessons in the other rooms as well. Across the hall was a study hall. Not to far away, an English class was reading "Romeo and Juliet."

Berry settled on the science room that was watching a movie on natural disasters.

_Yes, this is much better._

It was two days after the fight in the park. Other then her hearing, jumping, and cravings, things had gone back to normal for Berry. She had spent these last few days learning and testing her new abilities.

Her limit to her leaping powers was twenty feet in the air or several small jumps in a row.

Because she had few times a day to eat, testing her appetite would take a while. But so far it appeared like her craving acted like regular food. If she didn't have fruits or veggies every few hours she would get very hungry for them.

"Berry!"

Said person brought her senses back to her own classroom.

There was the teacher, staring right at her.

"Berry Kaziken, Have you been paying attention at all!?"

"No, Not really…" she said as she blushed, "What were we talking about?"

"Ugh… Never mind, just make sure to pay close attention from now on, got it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Berry was about to go back to the lesson, but a new sound came up.

What is it? It sound like someone climbing something…

It wasn't that clear… whatever was making the sound was kinda far away…

It's coming from…outside? What in the world could it be? All of a sudden, the noise changed. Whatever it was just lost grip. "Oh crap…" And it…swore? That voice was the key to its -his- location. He was right above her classroom window. In about five seconds, he would fall right in view.

Berry looked out the window… and had to resist the urge to let a few curses fly herself.

"That stupid idiot…"

"Berry, is something wrong?"

"Um…Uh…"

"Yes?"

"I…um…Oh! I forgot my book in my locker! I better go get it!"

Grabbing her hat and backpack, she rushed out the door.

Walking down the stairs(Her class was on the third floor) Berry was muttering to herself.

"Of all the stupid, brainless, idiotic things to do, this beats 'em all! I can not believe that…that…"

"Charming prince?"

By now, Berry had reached the courtyard. Where the climber was present.

After whacking him on the head, Beatrice started to vent her annoyance.

"Tasuku!! You are the most annoying person around! Why the heck did you do that!? You've always been too adventurous for your own good, but Climbing my School!? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?"

The black-haired boy grinned. "Yes, I am totally out of my mind, Berry!"

"Argh… What are you doing here? And why the freak were you on my school?"

"I came to see you! But I didn't know which class you were in, so…"

"Oh, god… So why did you come here? You know school doesn't end for at least another hour." Asked the blonde mew, finally calming down.

Tasuku's grin got bigger. "I think this is a good day to cut class, what say?"

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?! Cut Class!? TODAY!? But… Now?"

"Yep! Now, today, at this very Minute! Let's go!"

"But… My uniform…"

"Hmmm…You're right, that is a problem…Oh, I got it!"

And before she could protest, Tasuku threw his jacket over her.

"Great! Now it's time to go!"

"…Okay!"

The two left the school and headed into town.

In the video game store, Tasuku was talking about the two newest Zelda games.

"Twilight Princess is the one playing on the screen right over there. The main character in that game turns into a wolf."

"Really? I heard of that one. The world was invaded by twilight or something."

"Right. The newest one is Phantom Hourglass. There's a temple there that get longer every time you go in. Plus, you're timed for this temple, so it's pretty hard."

"Sounds tough. I'm not a video game person, but you certainly are."

"Yep!! If there's anything you want to know about video games, just ask me!"

"Will do, Tasuku!"

After stopping at a café to get snacks and cokes, Berry and Tasuku headed to the arcade.

"Hey! Tasuku!" yelled Berry.

"Yes, Ber?"

"One, why do you keep using my childhood nickname?"

Tasuku grinned, "'Cause it's cute! What was your question?"

"Can you get that stuffed Pokemon toy for me? The Buneary?"

"Would that be the brown one with the fur and that looks like a rabbit?" asked Tasuku.

"Uh-huh! Will you get it for me?"

"Isn't Pokemon a little outdated?"

"In your opinion. Even If it were old, it would still be good! Remember Sailor Moon?" Berry smiled.

"Still as much obsessed with anime as you ever were, Ber."

Berry grinned. "That's me! Berry Kaziken, Otaku for life!"

Tasuku responded by rolling his eyes. "Oh brother…"

"So, will you get me it, Tak?"

"Don't call me Tak! You know I don't like it in the least!!"

"That's exactly why I do it, Tak."

"Quit it!!"

"Make me, Tak."

"Fine. Let's make a deal. I'll get the Buneary, you stop calling me Tak, and we go play a game of DDR afterward."

"That sounds great to me, Tasuku."

A few minutes later, Beatrice had not only the Buneary, but a Glameow as well.

"Thanks, Tasuku."

"You're welcome, Ber."

They were in luck. The people on the DDR got done, and the line was taking a break.

"Ready, Princess?"

"Whenever you're good."

"Let's start!"

The song began.

Love love love love

_Lalala love shine yeahyeahyeah_

_Yeah!_

You could easily see that both Berry and Tasuku were experienced at this. Their feet hit the arrows and they were off.

"Sun Shine!!"

_Hare-watatta "Blue Sky"_

_HIKARI ryoute ni A-tsu-ku mabushi koi no yokan_

"_Love Beat!!"_

_Kono kimochi mo "Heat UP!!"_

_HIKARI abite_

_Soshite ANATA no moto e_

It was started to, as the song said, heat up. Tasuku wanted to win, but Berry wouldn't have it. Each as stubborn as the other one.

Kamisama onegai Chotto yuuki kudasai

_Mou sukoshi de SUKI tte iesou na no_

_Ari no mama de_

_Butsukatte "Hey!"_

By now, crowds had gathered and were cheering their favorites.

"You rock, Dude!"

"I like the hot blond chick!"

Tasuku turned to them without missing a beat. "Hey, Berry is my property! Got that!?"

Sunao ni natte

_Koi no ATAKKU!!_

_Ima wo kanjite Omoikkiri_

_Egao do ikou!! "Let's go!!"_

Berry and Tasuku both maxed out their meters. It was now a battle of who could keep it that way. Both were getting sweaty.

"You go, Girl!"

La la lalala la

_La la lalala la_

_La la lalala la_

_La la la la_

La love you love you love you love you love you sunshine

The battle was getting very intense. First one was in the lead, then the other. Neither one was giving an inch.

Setsunaku Amazuppai

_Koi no hajuimari wa_

_Mahou no PAWAA de HIKARI hanatsu no!_

The end of the song was fast approaching. They were neck in neck for the victory.

"C'mon! Don't let her beat you!"

"You can do it! You can win against him!"

"Go, go, go! Give us a good photo finish!!"

Kamisama mou Chotto dake

_Mimamotte kudasai_

_HarisaKESOU na OMAI tsutaeru kara_

Todoke!! Motto Mabushii LOVE SHINE!!

And that was it. The song ended.

Berry's legs gave out. Tasuku was covered in sweat. They were both breathing heavily. But they were both grinning. That had been a lot of fun.

"Player two is the winner!!"

Berry started wided-eyed at the screen.

"I…won?" her expression changed to pure joy. "ALRIGHT!! I Did It!!"

"Congrates, Berry."

She turned toward Tasuku.

"Thanks Tasuku. That was great!"

"Shall we go look around town some more?"

The two traveled around.

They passed by the bookstore.

"Hey, doesn't Kaoruko like manga?"

"Correction:" muttered Berry, "She likes reading too much in general."

"Then I guess were a trio! I play games, Kaoruko reads, you watch anime."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You want to get a list of good books? Just in case we have to get a present for Kaoruko at the last minute of something."

"Great idea, Ber!!" Tasuku gave his trademark grin, "Let's go!"

After exiting the store, Berry had a list of books.

"_Twilight_… _Fruits Basket_... Wooooooow, what a list."

"No worries about finding Kaoruko a present, huh?"

"Nope- Hey look! A Candy store!" Berry was, by now, quite hyper.

"Yeah… The sweets this place sells are terrific, but really price. Hey…"

"Tasuku, what are you thinking?"

"Well… since we're already sluffing…"

Berry's eyes widened. "No way. No shoplifting. Way to risky."

"Relax. We'll sneak around the back. The only ones likely to be there are the staff, and we can evade them."

"I'm still not sure… Something else might be there…"

"What are you nervous about? Anyone else there would be a dog or a cat. And they can't tattle."

"Fine… But if we get trouble, I'm blaming you. Got It?"

"Deal. Hurry up. The back's around this way."

The back of the store was dirty, dingy, and had a lot of full and empty boxes stacked up all over the place. Tasuku was right: even if an employee did come, it would be child's play to find a hiding spot.

"See? Didn't I tell you this would work?"

"We doesn't work until we walk away with our prize."

"Don't worry. We'll be fine."

As soon as he said, Berry heard something. It sounded like several boxes getting smashed at the same time. It sound like footsteps, with a pause each time a sack of boxes with stepped on.

"Alright! I got the goods!"

"Uh… Tasuku? I think we have bigger problems…" She said as she slowly turned around.

"What's the matter? Oh… my…god…"

It looked like a dinosaur. It was a little smaller the nearby building. It had very big feet, a long neck, a thick tail, horns…

Something clicked in Berry's brain. But just a little late.

The monster whammed its huge head onto the ground. The resulting shockwave sent Berry into a wall. Tasuku was pushed a pile of boxes.

Then a box fell on Tasuku.

"Tasuku!"

"I'm okay, Berry!"

Berry got up off the ground and went to help her childhood friend.

"You're okay? Yeah, right! You're stuck!"

"Berry, I'm fine. But you gotta get out of here! That thing's coming back!"

"But…but… But I can't leave you like this! I gotta help you…"

"Ber… Listen, you have to go. I can get out of this mess myself."

The ground began to shake. The dinosaur was back!

Tasuku gave her a sad smile, "Time to run, my princess."

Finally, Berry gave in. She ran toward to the nearest cover.

"Okay, that's it! Berry metamorphosis!"

Tyler could feel the monster coming closer and closer.

"Darn it! I can't get this box off! Berry and I combined couldn't get this thing off."

The creature let out a roar… This was it…

"Get Away From Him!"

A blast of white attacked the beast. The beast shrieked.

Then Tasuku saw her. She had a slightly darker shade of blonde hair then Berry. And she was I bit taller. She also had two rabbit ears and a small cat tail. Where Berry's eyes were brown, this person's eyes were ruby red.

"Hey! Ugly! Come and get me!"

Dino instantly changed targets.

Having tested out her abilities, Mew Berry had a good idea of her fighting skills. The monster charged. She got out of its way, just in time. It whipped its tail at her. She leaped up and avoided it.

Tasuku was watching all the while. She nice graceful and petit; a nice contrast to the large, heavy, clumsy beast that she was fighting. The only way the monster could fight was to throw its weight around. She was using her brains and agility to win.

And while Tasuku was watching, Mew Berry was leading the dinosaur away from him.

_She also knew how that size and weight could be a disadvantage, _thought Tasuku as the girl made the creature crash in a building.

Then another thought came to mind.

_She's cute… really, really cute…_

"Alright, pea-brain…" Berry growled. She had cornered the monster. "You attack innocent people, again? You Chimera-Anima have no shame at all!"

Dino gave an angry roar.

"You leave me no choice. For the sake of protecting hearts everywhere, I must give it all I got!"

_What a cool catch phase… Wait! Is she?_

"Are you a Mew Mew?"

Mew Berry turned to give a sad look. Why does she look like that?

Berry twirled her baton a few times.

"Ribbon: Love Berry Blast!"

And the monster was gone.

"Okay, now for the box. I would brace myself if I were you."

She swung her staff around… and the box was nothing but sticks.

"Thank you. Tell me, who are you? What's your name?"

She glanced in the other direction for a second, but then turned his way.

"I am the newest mew, Mew Berry!"

And just like that, she was gone.

Tyler sat there, spellbound.

"Tasuku! There you are!"

And there was Berry.

"Ber! Are you okay?"

"I'm just fine. But what about you? That monster didn't hurt you, did it?"

"No. I'm okay, aside from the box that was on me."

"Where did the box go? On that note, where did the monster go?"

Tasuku thought for a minute, but decided against it.

"The monster fell into the water and drowned. Isn't that funny?"

"Yeah… It's hilarious…"

Tasuku looked in her eyes. A swirl of emotions was playing in them.

"Let's get home, okay?"

"Sure…"

It was nighttime. Tasuku was at his house, on his computer. He was using forums to spread the news. He had seen a Mew Mew. A totally new Mew Mew.

Maybe he should have told Berry the truth. But how could tell her what happened without telling her how cool, how awesome, how cute, how pretty Mew Berry was?

How could he tell her that he believed in love at first sight? 


	6. Chapter 6

**Angleheart: Hey everyone!**

**Kupi: Good to see you!**

**Angelheart: I got this chapter up! Hooray for me!**

**Kupi: Lady owns nothing.**

**Angelheart: Enjoy!**

_It was late. Berry could hear the clock strike midnight. There was a full moon, huge and shinning pale light on the buildings. No stars were out. She was on the rooftops of Tokyo._

_Suddenly, something crossed in front of the moon. It was falling very slowly. A slight aura of darkness surrounded it._

_Berry looked closer. It looked human-like. Whatever it was, it looked like a girl._

_Then Berry realized where the girl was landing. Directly under her, a swarm of monsters was gathering._

_What should she do? The girl would die if she didn't alert her…_

"_No. Don't interfere."_

_Berry looked down in shock. There, at her feet, was the cat._

"_The cat is right. It's best to watch and wait."_

_And at her other ankle, was the rabbit._

"_You're both here?"_

"_Yes."_

"_But why? Why are you here? And that girl will die if we don't do something!"_

"_I think not. Watch."_

_The monsters began to move. They actually started to move aside._

"_Wha…?"_

"_Keep watching."_

_The girl landed right in the gap._

"_This is the path you have chosen, Berry."_

_The girl turned to face them. In her hands was a black kitten._

"_Now you must follow this path where ever it goes."_

"Berry! Wake up!"

The blonde simply turned over "…Wait…Which path…"

"Berry Kaziken! Wake up!"

Now Beatrice stirred. "What is it, Aunt Sora?"

"Your friends are here. Time to get up."

"Okay… just leave the room for a sec, 'kay?"

"Fine…"

After Berry finished getting ready, she was met by Sakurako and Kaoruko.

"Berry! You're finally awake!" called the dark-grey haired Kaoruko.

"Yeah…" Berry yawned, "What time is it? How long were you guys waiting."

"Well…"

Kaoruko pointed at the clock in Berry's house. "Let me put it this way: We got her at eleven. That was an hour ago."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattt!? It's noon!? Already!?"

"Berry," said Sakurako, "Is something wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You used to sleep pretty late, and then suddenly, you're an early riser. You pay attention to every little sound anyone makes. You can suddenly jump ridiculously high. On top of that, you're eating produce like it's nobody's business."

Kaoruko chimed in, "And now, You're sleeping 'till noon! You never slept in that late!"

"You're right. My limit was between nine and ten, wasn't it?..."

"Berry, what's wrong?" said the two friends in unison.

"Nothing! I'm just kinda stressed, that's all…"

"Hey! Isn't that Tasuku's jacket?" noticed Sakurako.

"What!? Uh…um…er…"

"Ooooh!! She's right!" Kaoruko remarked.

"Uh…uh…"

"Tell us everything that happened!"

"Don't leave anything out!"

"N-Nothing happened-"

"OH!! Could it be!?"

"What? What? What is it, Kaoruko?"

"Was it yesterday? It was the time in geography when you ran out the class?"

Berry shot her friends a panicked look.

"Shhhh!! No telling!"

"What's up, Berry?" her dad asked.

"Uh…Nothing!! Nothing at all! We were just…uh…Planning to go around town, you know?"

"Oh, is that all? Well, you three have a good time."

"We will!"

As soon as her father was out of hearing range, Berry started whispering to her friends, "If my dad finds out I've sluffing, he'll ground me until the end of time!"

"Then we'll do this: We shall discuss this at a café or right here!"

"That's blackmail!"

"We are known for such things."

Berry sighed. Sakurako was right. She and Kaoruko certainly knew how to get information from people.

Sora came out of the house. "What are you guys doing today?"

"We're going to that great ice cream parlor that's right near here!"

"Really? You seemed to be arguing about something."

The rabbit girl grinned, "Oh, It was nothing! We were just talking about who would pay!"

Kaoruko and Sakurako thought this conversation was going in a bad direction.

"Really? Well, isn't it obvious? They come from rich families, don't they? Shouldn't they pay for their own snacks?"

Now the two friends knew this was going in a bad direction, but what direction, they weren't sure.

"In fact…Since we're low on cash, shouldn't they be the ones to treat you?"

"Yep, that's what I thought."

Sakurako and Kaoruko glared at Berry the whole way there.

--

"So lemme get this straight." Kaoruko demanded. "You were skipping school with Tasuku. You got attacked be a Monster. And a brand new Mew Mew saved you?"

"Uh-huh." Replied Berry while eating her banana split.

"What did the monster look like?" asked Sakurako.

"Like a dinosaur. Big, slow, pretty clumsy."

"Ya know, I found something like that on the internet. Something a lot like your story. It was by some person that got attacked by something like that and said Mew Berry saved him."

"Really? Who was saying it?" Berry realized she'd run out of ice cream.

"No idea."

"How helpful…"

"Why were you sleeping so late, Ber?" said Sakurako while singled the waiter who refilled the rabbit girl on ice-cream.

"I don't know… I've just been having weird dreams lately. I want to know want they mean, 'cause they're confusing me."

"Weird dreams?"

"Yeah. My dad says I got this power from my mom. When something big is about to happen, I usually get a dream about it."

"Does your aunt have these dreams? She is your mother's sister, after all." Asked Sakurako.

"Nope. Sora's actually my dad's sister. She came to live with us a short time after I started middle school."

"Ah. That makes more sense." Kaoruko said.

"Yep. I may have got it from my mom, but it's too late to ask now."

Kaoruko and Sakurako grew quiet. Berry didn't talk about her mom much. They usually had to ask Tasuku for the details.

After a long, awkward moment, Kaoruko finally got an idea.

"BTW… Know what I think you should do?"

"What?" asked Berry.

"I just remembered a place that I thought you should go to for a long time."

--

"So… Why I am I here, again?"

"Because you're having weird dreams, you're habits are doing a 180, strange things have been happening around the city, and you could use it, at least a tiny bit."

"I agree with Sakurako. Odd dreams are never something to ignore."

Berry sighed. She lost this battle. "Fine…"

"Hey, Kaoruko. Did you come here before?"

"Uh-huh! Right before the school year started, she said that a girl in the arms of a handsome man would soon enter my life."

"C'mon, Kao, Get real." Said Sakurako, "What are the chances of that?"

"I have to admit, she has a point."

Kaoruko smiled. "But it did happen! That's the funny part! When school started, the first thing I saw was Tasuku hugging Ber and rushing off."

Berry and Sakurako stared at each other until Sakurako burst out laughing.

"Sakurako!"

"Sorry, Ber. Your face was just too funny!"

"Hey! Guys! Are you ever coming inside?"

They entered the shop. Thick cloth hung all over the place. Incense burned. Yep, They were visiting a fortune teller.

"Welcome. Come right on in. The one getting her fortune told, please come sit down."

Berry was amazed. "How did you guess that I'm the only one?"

"The spirits around you are mixed with worry and anxiety. You are clearly nervous about something."

The rabbit girl slowly nodded.

"But at this point your spirits fade while you friends glow bright… They had a hand in this…You wouldn't come here yourself, so they brought you here…"

Now it was Sakurako's turn to be amazed. "She knows all that? And we haven't even started!"

"I came here once before. But I'm still stunned."

"Now, come sit down, child. Good, now to do this right, I must know something about you. First off, What's your name?"

"I'm Berry Kaziken."

"Berry… I see. Next, when is your birthday?"

"My Birthday? June 8th."

"Ah, so you're a Gemini. A person living a double life…A mind with two missions… Two souls within one… The very idea of two people that are one…"

Berry fidgeted.

"All right… Now, let us begin."

She put her hands in front of her, palms facing Berry.

"Ohhhhhh… I can see it…A rabbit and a cat… They're blending…merging…combining their strengths… Together, they're more powerful than ever before… But you must use this power correctly or it will fall apart…

"Something's coming…something odd…something strange…almost alien… It has suffered great loss and is coming here for comfort…

"How terrible…Five great shadows blanket the land…Five horrible monsters…They're taking a sixth under their wing…Only the power of the heart will set him free…

"I see a friend in a foe and foe in a friend…Save the ones…the ones trapped in the prison of darkness… And then the past shall meet the present!"

Then she collapsed. An assistant ushered them out.

And watching them was the shadow person. But for once, she was alone."Hahahaha… Berry…Fortunes can't help you… I'll be meeting you soon…"

--

Berry rolled over. For the twentieth time. She couldn't stop thinking about that fortune.

The first part, she got. The second part was harder. They had an alien evasion before, but was it possible that they were back? Or was it some new alien? And what did she mean by "almost alien"? She wasn't even going into the third and forth bits.

After looking at the clock and realizing it was almost midnight, Berry finally got out of bed. She recalled a memory that occurred just about this time of night.

"_Mommy, is that you?"_

"_Berry? Why are you up?"_

"_I was wondering why you were up. Why are you in the garden?"_

"_I find it good to get fresh air when you can't sleep. Come join me."_

And that exactly what happened. Berry and her mother spent the rest of the night stargazing and pulling weeds from the garden. Eventually they decided to just sleep outside.

_Mom… I miss you… But I'm glad that you and I made those memories…_

Out in the yard, Berry already felt better. There weren't any stars out, but the full moon more than made up for that.

A full moon on a starless night. Wait…

She stopped fast. Now an uneasy feeling was taking over. It was suddenly getting really cold.

Sounds were coming from the rooftops. That probably wasn't good.

"Berry metamorphosis!"

Jumping to the roof, Berry was being more and more reminded of her dream.

There it was. A Chimera-Anima. A giant flee Chimera-Anima. Better take care of it before people start waking up.

It tried to ram her. Mew Berry easily dodged.

It was slightly quicker than the dinosaur. And not near as big.

Then it started hopping toward her. Not big, huge leaps but small, quiet hops.

Then it tried to ram her again. It didn't hit this time either.

"_That's weird." _She thought, _"It's like it wants to miss me."_

Mew Berry saw an opening and toke it.

"Ribbon: LoveBerry Blast!"

There. That was easy. Too easy. She hadn't had to break a sweat. And it definitely looked like the thing was going easy on her.

The more she thought about it, the more that fight seemed like a decoy.

She suddenly realized the monster made hardly any noise at all.

"I didn't want anyone waking up and interrupting our meeting."

The mew quickly turned.

"Who's there?"

"Hahaha… Don't worry about it… at least for now."

Behind her was someone that looked a lot like the shadows around her. She was a girl and she was a year or two older than Berry.

"Who are you? What are doing here? What do you mean "our meeting"? Were you looking for me?"

The girl turned around.

"Actually, I was just waiting for the right time."

To say Berry was surprised would be an understatement. She was dressed almost totally in black. Even her hair was black. She was wearing a strapless dress that went down to mid-thigh and flared out. Around her neck was scarf tied in a simple knot. Both her scarf and her eyes were a bright candy pink.

Then she saw another feature that was even more shocking. Two cat ears were poking out of her hair. Curled around her body was a long tail.

"Who…How…What the heck are you!?"

"Me?" I just the same as you, just a little different."

"What do you mean? Just who are you?"

She grinned, showing off cat-like teeth.

"I'm Dark Mew Rosemary. Remember it."

**BWAHAHAHAHA!! That should hold your atention for a while!**

**Kupi: You're gonna leave it at that!?**

**Angelheart: Yep.**

**Kupi: sigh please review...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright!! Chapter Seven!**

**Kupi: Two Chapters in one week? You're going fast!**

**Angelheart: Yeah! I'm on a roll!**

**Kupi: Lady owns nothing. Enjoy!**

"Dark… Mew… What!?"

"Must I repeat myself? I'm Dark Mew Rosemary. You may just call me Rosemary if you wish."

"So… You're a dark mew? Like the Mew mew's, but dark?"

"That is me. And I came to tell you something."

"What's that something and why should I listen?"

"Why should you listen? That's a very easy question. Look where we're standing."

Against her better judgment, Berry looked. They were standing on the roof of someone's house. A bad thought cross Berry's mind.

"You don't mean…"

"Yes I do, my fellow mew. We're standing ON THE ROOF!! Think of how easy it would be for either of us to wake up an entire family! And to demolish the house we only have to aim down and…"

"DON'T!! I'll listen! I'll listen!"

"Good. I'm glad we understand each other. Now the first thing: I have told you my name. Now you must tell me yours."

"…I'm Mew Berry."

Rosemary grinned again, "Now that we know each other's names, we will learn each other's powers."

"Wha-" but almost before the sentence was started, it ended. Rosemary charged and slashed at her. Mew Berry just barely dodged.

"So, you have agility and I have sharp claws and speed. We will now switch rolls. Come at me!"

"…No."

"No? You refuse?"

"I refuse."

"Interesting. May I ask why?"

"Easy. You said it yourself. There's a whole family below us. If they wake up and spot us, we'd be in trouble."

"That wouldn't happen. I put a sleeping spell on all the surrounding homes, including yours. They would be up 'till the sun rises, no matter how much noise make."

"Then why did you threaten me with waking them up?" Berry could feel her anger mounting.

"That was just to make you comply."

Her mind was telling her not to, but she did it anyway. She leapt at Rosemary and kicked.

Rosemary quickly spun out of the way.

"There, was that so hard?" her tone of voice was like that of a parent scolding a toddler, "You also have speed coupled with good jumping power. I have cat eyesight and grace. But we still don't know all the different powers we each have."

This time she knew it was coming. She put up a shield of magic power before they made contact. Rosemary bounced off.

"So you mastered shields already. Impressive. It takes a little while to learn to do that."

Berry continued to glare at the cat girl of darkness.

"Hmmm… Would that look mean you don't want to attack me?"

"Good guess."

"What a straightforward girl you are. But I guess that means you'll never be called a liar. Like a certain boy you know."

"What…How Did You Know About That!?"

"And to think, the two of you were having such a nice date… What a pity he had to ruin it…"

Again, her anger was getting the better of her. Mew Berry moved in for a punch. But before she got there, she was stopped. Mew Berry watched as her fist was suspended there for a few seconds… then the magic force flung her and her fist into the chimney.

"You are not the only one capable of force fields, Mew Berry. Nor are you the only able to do this."

A wave of black came toward her. She was too stunned from the last blow to put up another shield.

The rest of the chimney was thrown off. Several bits and pieces went flying. Only by sheer luck was Berry still on the roof.

"You're more enduring then you look. Humph. The same couldn't be said for that boy."

"Stop calling Tyler a liar!"

"Why should I? You think of him as liar, yourself."

"T-that's not true! I-"

"It is true and you know it. After all, no one knows these feeling better than you."

Exhausted, Mew Berry mustered the last bit of power she had left.

"Ribbon: LoveBerry Blast!"

The attack hit it's mark…And there was Rosemary, in the exact spot she was, in the exact position. She hadn't moved an inch.

"No way…"

Berry collapsed on the roof. She was physically and mentally and emothinally exhausted. She had no energy left. With her last bit of conscious, she heard Rosemary laughing.

"Ahahahaha!! You never stood a chance! If I could beat you so easily, you have no hope against the Saint Rose Crusaders!! You're as good as dead!!"

And with that, Berry fell out of Mew uniform and into a deep sleep.

* * *

It was well into the afternoon when Berry woke up. That was what that dream meant. That girl wasn't just a part of the monsters; she was one of them. How had this mess come about in the first place?

She slowly went downstairs. She wasn't looking forward to the questions her family was sure to ask. The neighbors down the street would be missing their chimney. She had been asleep almost the afternoon faded to evening.

Everything was so wrong. She had lost her temple at the hands on Dark Mew Rosemary. If anything, she had fallen right into her trap. Rosemary wanted her to lose her temper. To prove she was better than her. She was proven right.

She made it to the kitchen far sooner than she'd hoped.

"Hey."

"Berry, there you are." Said Aunt Sora, "Someone's been calling us all day. He wants to talk to you."

"Who is it?"

"I haven't the faintest idea."

"Gimme the phone." Sora did. "Hello?"

"_Is this Berry?"_

"Yes, it is. Who's this?"

"_You remember me. We met at the café."_

"…Ryou?"

"_That's me."_

"Why are you calling me?"

"_Last night there was a lot of activity in your area. What happened?"_

"There was this Chimera-Anima and-"

"_Wait. Stop. I think it'd better if you drop by the café yourself. Can you come by today?"_

"Yeah. I'll come by in a little bit. See ya."

* * *

"So you're telling me that a dark mew called Rosemary came and defeated you? And she left you _alive_!?"

"Yep. I don't really get it, but that's what happened."

Keiichiro was amazed, too. "Most enemies try to kill you as quick as they can. You're insanely lucky to escape with your life."

They entered the lab.

"Whoa! What are you guys doing here?"

"We're trying to duplicate the experiment we did on you." Said Keiichiro.

"You're trying to create another double mew?"

"Bingo." Replied Ryou.

"What two genes would she have?"

"North American Red Fox and Peregrine Falcon."

"Wow…" Berry started walking backward to get a good look at the huge machine.

She didn't see the cable behind her.

"Ahhhh!"

"Don't' Trip!!"

Too late. She tripped. And crashed right into the DNA tank.

"Alert! Alert! Alert! DNA tank damaged. Releasing animal genes."

"Berry Kaziken! Get away from that tank!!"

_Thank god for rabbit genes._ Thought Berry, hopping swiftly away.

Two beams of light shot out of the tank. One red, one blue. They passed through the window and into the city.

Keiichiro, Ryou, and Berry stared at each other for a long minute. Then someone reacted.

"Arrrrrrrrrggghh!! Those were they genes we supposed to use for experiments!"

"Ryou, calm down!"

"What are we gonna do now?"

"What will those genes do now?" asked Berry, "Will they just wonder around space?"

Keiichiro shook his head. "They will go looking for people to merge with. Two different people."

"Then that mean…"

"It mean two new mews. Get ready for the fireworks."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttt!?"

**Whoa! That was a lot of story for one night! My hands are sore!**

**Kupi: Mine would be too, if I had been typing for over two hours.**

**Angelheart: Sorry if this chapter was short.**

**Kupi: Review and tell Lady what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I blame Writer's Block.**

**Kupi: Lady would also like to remind everyone that much change and warping are taking place in her fanfic.**

**Angelheart: Including rearanging Ringo.**

**Kupi: Huh?**

**Angelheart: You'll see in a minute.**

**Kupi: Lady owns nothing.  
**

After six days and still no sign of the new mews, Berry was getting nervous. It had taken her a total of two days to transform. And she was late because of her two genes.

But no, Ryou says that one had been in extreme danger for the transformation to occur. So until the mews found a situation like that, the genes would remain somewhat dormant.

"_Somewhat?"_

"_Like you, they will both experience a change in athletic ability and eating habits. They will also both have marks."_

It was a sunny weekend. The kind of weekend no one could spend in doors. Which is why Berry was going shopping. Though it was partly because of her aunt's request.

"Let's see… Pork? Check. Bread? Check. Rice? Check. Fish? Check. Fruits? Hmmm…"

Grinning, Berry wheeled her cart to the produce section of the store. Around her she heard calls of "What's fresh?" "Is there a vegetable you children will eat?" "Tomatoes? Yuck! How do stand the things?"

She was a lot more used to her hearing, now. Every day, she felt her powers becoming more and more of a part of her.

It wasn't until she heard the sound "free sample" that Berry stopped.

"You wanna taste?"

"Sure." She popped the piece of food into her month. "That's Delicious! What is it?"

"Well, first you take some rosemary…"

Suddenly Berry wasn't very hungry. Rosemary… A Dark Mew… A dark mew? Were there others? If so, how many?

She was thinking so hard, she didn't notice when she walked right into another girl.

"Sorry…"

"Oh, no! I'm the one who's sorry! Oh, I knew something like would happen… I knew I should've stayed home…"

"We needed the food, remember?"

Gazing at the girls, Berry was struck by déjà vu.

"Hey, didn't I meet you two before?"

The two girls turned. Yes, she definitely remembered these girls from somewhere? But where?

The two had similar eye and hair color. They had very alike faces. But that was where the similarities ended. For one thing, the older girl had lighter hair than the younger one. For another, the younger's eyes were a lighter shade.

But the biggest difference of all was there clothing. The elder wore designer clothes that were pretty but not very useful. The other wore all sporting attire, all the way down to a baseball cap, and a braid on the left of her head.

"I think I saw you once, too."

"Yeah…" the sporty girl thought bit, "Oh! Maybe it was that afternoon…"

Then Berry remembered. "Oh yeah! I was hanging out with my friends when I ran into guys! It was in the plaza!"

"Now I remember! Your friend was wearing an outfit I designed!"

"Wow! I didn't think I'd run into you guys here!"

"Neither did I! My name's Apple!"

"And I'm Aoiro."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Berry."

Aoiro smiled. "See? Wasn't it worth coming here?"

"Hmm?"

"When we run out of food, we usually ask one of the people in the studio to get some. But today they were on vacation, so we had to it ourselves. Apple really tried to argue herself out of it, but…"

Apple looked flustered, "Well, we could've run into bandits or something…"

"If it's that much trouble for you, then you should've let me go alone."

"But what if you got in trouble? I couldn't let you go by yourself!"

Aoiro sighed.

"I can tell, you guys are definitely sisters! You act just siblings should!"

"All we do is argue all the time." said Aoiro.

"That's exactly my point!"

The two give identical blushes.

Berry grinned again. "Wanna help me with my shopping?"

"Sure! We still need to our fruits and veggies." Said Apple.

"Vegetables are for rabbits."

The rabbit girl's grin just got wider. "I don't know. I've been having a pretty big craving for fruits and veggies of all kinds. I was just heading to that area myself! C'mon!"

After much yelling, playing, and fooling around and FINALLY getting the food they needed, the three girls head to the check-out stand.

"So, I finally got my aunt off my back by getting the food. I don't even remember why she was bugging me, anyway!"

Apple and Aoiro laughed.

But something interrupted the fun.

SCCCRREEEEEEECCHH!!

"Ah!"

"What's that noise!?"

Then something came right through the window. It looked bird-like, but had some human features, too.

"What the-"

Aoiro was startled, too. "Is that a harpy?"

"It's a Kimera! Look out!"

It let out a piercing scream. Everyone was halted, Berry especially.

_Ow! My ears! My guess was right on. Loud noise and rabbit hearing don't mix…_

"Ahhhhhhh!!!"

"Aoiro! Look out!!"

"Gotta do somethin'…"

The harpy stopped screeching to take a breath. Berry acted.

"Berry Metamorphosis!!!!"

Apple and Aoiro were recovering from the sudden chaos.

"Aoiro, are you okay?"

"I could be asking you the same thing!"

"…Tell me, did you see what I saw?"

"All say!! That girl is a Mew Mew!!!"

"You think she's…"

"I've never seen her before."

"…So she's the new mew…"

Above them, Mew Berry was battling the monster.

Mew Berry attacked, but the harpy swiftly evaded. It was now in a good position to strike.

Which it did.

"Ow!!"

Aoiro finched. "Ouch…That looked like it hurt."

"She's not the best place, is she?" Apple gave the mew a sympathetic look.

"That monster is too fast for her."

"And I don't think that those big ears are helping much…"

The harpy let out another ear splitting scream aim right at Mew Berry.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!"

"Oh… if only they weren't in the air, we could help her!"

"But what could we do even they were on the ground? We don't have powers. We're powerless."

"We have to do something!!"

The monster launched at the tired and battered Mew Berry. She barely managed to avoid it.

But when she turned, two things fell out of her pocket and landed right in front of Apple and Aoiro.

They pick them up. Another scream. The harpy looked ready to finish her off.

"It doesn't matter if we're powerless. We can still do something to help."

"Yeah. Let's go."

"After all, we get weird marks and then make friends with a mew. That has to mean something."

Mew Berry looked just in time to see two bright flashes of light.

"Apple Metamorphosis!!

"Blueberry Metamorphosis!!"

They were changing. Apple was growing ears. Feathers were coming off Aoiro's wrists. Hair color and eye color were changing. Apple was growing a fox tail and Aoiro was getting a bird tail. Their clothes were changing.

Berry turned to the two in shock. There, right where the two siblings were standing were the two new mews.

"What…How…"

"Mew Apple reporting for duty!" She wore a red dress with the front of the bottom missing. The rest of it curved around her body. She wore short, white bloomers under it. The top had cape. She had a red bow in her hair.

"Mew Aoiro at your service!" She wore a loose shirt and baggy shorts. A beret flopped down over her forehead.

Then Berry made the connection.

"Alright! Let's take it on together!"

"You got it!"

The three sprang into action.

The harpy went for Mew Aoiro first. It kicked at her, but missed, planting it's talons in the ground.

Mew Aoiro took the opportunity to slash it using the feathers on her wrists.

Judging by the harpy's scream, those feathers were really sharp.

It finally got unstuck and let loose a sonic boom to Mew Apple. She gave a simple hop and was out of the way.

The monster tried clawing at her, but she evaded with so little effort, you'd think she was dancing.

Then Mew Berry recovered her voice. "Don't give up! The words will come to you!"

Apple stopped for a moment. Then it came to her. She put her hand behind her back.

"Ringo Maracas!!

And pulled out two shakers.

"Ribbon: Apple Beam!!"

Two spotlights erupted from the tops of the maracas. Mew Apple Focused the light on one spot: The harpy.

"Mew Aoiro! You're up!!"

"Finally!! It's my turn!!" She too stopped. Her hand clasped the air. As she pulled, a bat came out of the air and into her hand.

"Ribbon: Aoiro Strike!!"

Mew Aoiro pulled the bat behind her…And swung it around with amazing speed and force. A blue ball of light shot off the end. Another hit for the harpy.

"Time for the final move! For the sake of protecting hearts everywhere, we must give it all we've got!"

"Ribbon: Loveberry Blast!!"

And the monster was gone.

A burst of cheers erupted from all over.

"That was awesome!!"

"Are you the new mews?"

"What are your names?"

"Do you guys have boyfriends?"

"Wait 'till the reporters get here!!"

Mew Berry looked at her new friends. "I think it's time to get outa here."

Mew Apple looked around until she spotted the window the harpy broke. "There! That window!"

"Great! Prepare to exit!" Mew Berry turned to the crowd. "People of Earth! We apologize for the commotion! Is anyone hurt?"

Everyone looked around. No one cried out in pain or grief. That was a good sign.

"Then consider yourselves lucky. Had we been any later, this incident could've been much worse.

"And now we shall leave you. Mew Mews, Away!!!"

And with that, they jumped out the window. Flashes of red, white and blue were taken as a sign they had vanished.

By now, the police arrived. They only saw three girls heading for the Mew Mew Café.

If they had been paying close attention to them, they might've heard the eldest of the three calling out…

"Hey, Ryou! Keiichiro! I found the new mews!!!"

**Hahahaha!!! This is fun!**

**Kupi: Aren't you messing up the plot a bit?**

**Angelheart: This is nothing! I'm just warming up!**

**Kupi: Wonderful... What ELSE do you have planned?**

**Angelheart: Please Reveiw!**

**Kupi: Hey, wait a minute! Tell me what you're thinking!  
**


End file.
